


The Busted Shower Head

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Choking Kink, Cum Play, Dad's best friend, Edging, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Your busted shower head results in mind-blowing sex with Bucky, who also happens to be your dad's best friend.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 52





	The Busted Shower Head

You stared at your shower in disbelief, watching as the pathetic nozzle spit out whatever water it could before you let out an overdramatic groan and threw your head back for good measure. It was easily the hottest day of the year and your shower decided to crap out on you today. 

Of course.

You sighed, mulling over your options. 

Your dad was out, at work and would be home late. Too late to fix the shower or for a shower in general. You bit your lower lip as you craned your head to the small window on the other side of your bathroom. You could ask him, he’s sure to know how to fix a busted shower head. 

Your stomach jumped at the thought of him, the way he was perfectly situated between your thighs just nights before. The way he smelled, his cock buried deep inside of you as he rocked his hips against yours until you were screaming in orgasmic bliss. 

You shivered, closing your eyes and rubbing your hands over your neck. If you were calling him over you had to calm down. It was daytime, just barely four o’clock, but the sun was still blazing over the clouds. You didn’t need to get anymore riled up, all you needed was a cold shower.

The towel around your body was discarded as you quickly pulled over your shirt and shorts, deciding to forego undergarments as you were planning to hop into the shower as soon as possible not wanting to stand in the sticky heat much longer. 

The walk to Bucky’s house was nonexistent, within a few steps you were rapping your knuckles against his creme coloured front door. You crossed your arms over your chest, sticking out a leg as you waited for an answer. You heard shuffling on the other side of the door, expecting to see a grumpy Bucky swing it open as usual. 

But nothing prepared you for what you got instead. 

It was Bucky, but he was wearing absolutely nothing but a pair of snug jeans. His shirt looked as if it were discarded long ago, the sweat gleaming off his toned chest in the late afternoon sun. A few strands of hair stuck to his equally sweat laden forehead, the long locks tucked carelessly behind his ears as he seemed to be slightly out of breath. 

He seemed to be caught off guard by your knocking, but a smirk grazed his lips when he saw your figure standing in front of him at his house. “[y/n].” Your name fell from his lips so easily that it made butterflies flutter in your stomach, the familiar ache forming between your thighs. 

You cursed yourself, hating just how little it took from Bucky to make your knees weak.

“My uh, my shower head is busted.” You said, trying to keep your eyes on his and not his incredible body. He was pushing forty how did this man look like he belonged on the cover of Men’s Health? It was unbelievable. 

He extended his bionic arm, placing it against the doorframe as he leaned forward a little. The familiar scent of his cologne mixed with sweat invaded your senses and all you wanted was to bury your face against his neck. 

“I was wondering if you could take a look at it, maybe fix it?” You asked, feeling shy as his eyes shamelessly raked down your body. Bucky’s tongue darted out over his lips as he let out a hum. 

“Where’s your dad?” He asked, eyes hungry as they met yours again. “Work, he said he won’t be back until late.” Your answer came out just above a whisper as Bucky pushed off his arm, the familiar whir of his metallic plates filling the air as he nodded his head. 

He grabbed a few tools before following you back to your house, still shirtless. “What were you, uh, doing anyways?” You asked as he followed you up the stairs, hot on your heels. “I was installing my new deck.” He said as you two reached your bathroom. 

You turned to him with an unamused look at his sarcastic tone. “Look, I just need’a get out of these clothes and into a cold shower, okay?” You said, playful edge in your tone as Bucky smirked. He took a step closer to you, eyes hungrily set on you, but he didn’t say anything. 

Instead, he brushed passed your body and walked into the bathroom, stretching up to inspect the shower head. You tried to steady your breathing, willing yourself to stop fantasizing about the one night you had with him. It was easier said than done, watching his toned back as he worked on the nozzle. 

You hopped up onto the counter with a small thud deciding to let yourself watch Bucky as he worked. You cocked your head to the side, watching Bucky’s ass in the tight jeans he had hung dangerously low on his hips, biting your lips as you got lost in your own thoughts. 

“Enjoying the view?” Bucky asked, looking over his shoulder, catching you. Instead of feeling embarrassed you smirked, raising an eyebrow. “As a matter of fact, I am.” You told him, watching his eyes widen ever so slightly as you managed to catch him off-guard. 

He cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the shower head in his hands. You smiled, the small victory making you cheer inside as Bucky turned the shower on. It worked, the water spurting out of the head and falling into the tub as you hopped down from the counter. 

“You did it!” You gasped in awe, coming to stand beside Bucky. He raised an eyebrow, “were you under the impression I wouldn’t be able to fix the shower head I installed?” He challenged you as you crossed your arms over your chest again. 

“Well I wasn’t aware you installed the shower head.” You mumbled, feeling a bit ridiculous knowing it was Bucky who helped your father renovate your bathroom. You felt cool fingers under you chin as Bucky tipped your head up to look at him. 

“Now you can take that shower, doll.” He winked, dropping his hand to collect his tools. 

You were unsure what took over you, but you took a step to the side before quickly stripping your clothes off and throwing them into the hamper. 

You knew Bucky was aware, his back to yours but he was completely still now. “Doll…” His tone was warning, breathing unsteady as you watched his shoulder rise and fall more rapidly. “What’re you doin’?” He asked, rasp in his voice. 

“Taking a shower.” You told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stood up quickly, hearing you walk closer to him as you pulled the curtain open. He kept his eyes to the ground as you stepped into the shower, moaning at how nice the cool water felt against your hot skin. 

You heard Bucky curse under his breath. 

“You’re more than welcome to join. Think of it as a thank you for getting the shower working again.” You peeked your head out from behind the curtains, eyes meeting his dark ones. Your eyes travelled from his darkened blue ones down his sweaty chest until you stopped at the growing bulge in his too-tight pants. 

You bit your lip, trying to suppress the moan that was fighting to escape from deep down in your chest. Bucky seemed to be doing his hardest to not rip the shower curtain from its rod, his hands in fists at his sides and his jaw was shut so tight you thought he was going to chip a tooth. 

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t be such a prude.” You teased, wandering eyes still skimming over his growing erection that he did nothing to hide. “Plus,” you titled your head to the side playfully. “Not like we haven’t seen each other naked.” You said referring to your night together. 

That was the last straw as Bucky ripped the shower curtain to the side, curling his flesh arm around your waist and holding your naked chest to his. You let out a gasp, heart kicking against your ribs as Bucky’s metal arm went to hold your chin upright. 

You wanted to feel scared, vulnerable even, but the growing wetness and ache settling between your thighs betrayed you. You didn’t fear this man, this man who could probably kill you with just his left arm. No, you lusted after his touch, begging for him to put his hands on you and make you come alive. 

“You’re really askin’ for it now, Doll.” The pet name made you flutter your eyes shut, moaning as he let your face drop. He shoved you back slightly making you stumble before you caught yourself. 

Your chest was heaving, eyes watching hungrily as Bucky stripped off what little clothes he had to begin with. His cock stood tall and proud against his toned abdomen and you wanted nothing more than to have your lips wrapped around it. 

“Bucky.” His name came out as a weak plea as he stepped into the water with you. The water wet his hair, strands of it sticking to his forehead as you watched droplets fall from his nose. “Mmm,” he hummed, smirk plastered on his face. “What is it?” He asked, placing both hands on each side of your head and trapping you in place. 

His cock brushed your thigh and then your core as he shifted closer to you. “What’re ya waiting for?” You asked with big, pleading doe eyes as he nearly scoffed at your words. He cool fingers danced on your mound, skimming ever so slightly through your folds. You let out a soft moan, pussy throbbing and begging for attention. 

Bucky then slammed your back against the cool tile wall, knocking the air out of your lungs as a strangled moan escaped your chest. His bionic arm snaked its way up from your core to your neck, grasping at your throat as you looked at him with dark, hungry eyes.

“Don’t for a second think it’s funny to tease me like that.” His voice was a growl, predatory as he looked at you like you were his last meal. Licking his lips he pushed his flesh fingers past your lips. “Suck.” He commanded in a dark tone as you did what you were told.

The grip he had around your throat had loosened substantially as you used your saliva to coat his fingers. You moaned, attempting to clench you legs together but his thick thigh stood in the way. “Yeah you like my fingers stuffed in your mouth.” He grunted, pulling them from your mouth, saliva trailing with them.

“Just wait until I have my cock stuffed in that tight pussy.” You moaned at his words, feeling your slick escape onto his sculpted thigh. He gave you no warning as two long digits entered your hole with ease. Your head fell back against the tile, cool water cascading over the two of you as you panted.

His fingers slammed into you, curling every so often as you clawed at his back desperately wanting to cum. He squeezed the side of your throat as a warning, but the sensation made your walls clench around his fingers, another moan ripping through your chest.

Bucky smirked, raising an eyebrow as he slowed his fingers. “No, Bucky please. Need to cum.” You didn’t care how pathetic you sounded, or if you were begging at this point. He chuckled lowly, “don’t worry, doll. You’ll get to cum. Cum as many times as you want.” His tone had changed from menacing to sweet as he found yet another way how your body eagerly reacted to him.

His fingers, buried to his knuckles, started curling inside of you again. Your eyes closed as you bit your lip. He tested his theory, giving your throat another squeeze as your pussy clamped down around his fingers again, making you moan. You opened your eyes to meet his, he seemed pleased.

“You like this, don’t you? Like being choked by me? Love how you’re squeezin’ my fingers with that pretty pussy, baby.” He cooed as you mewled, bucking your hips against his hand. You were so close, teetering on the edge of your orgasm as Bucky pressed his lips against yours harshly.

He continued to work his fingers inside of you, changing his pace as he curled them inside of you. His rough palm rubbed against your clit, the sensitive bundle of nerves sending shocks of pleasure coursing through your veins. Then, just right before you were about to cum, he stopped, ceasing all of his actions as you let out groans of displeasure. 

His lips were on yours, tongue exploring your mouth as he wrapped your legs around your waist, holding you up like you weighed absolutely nothing. He had been teasing you for God knows how long now, but the water had gone from cool to cold and it was only going down in degrees.

You choked out something between a sob and a whimper as you felt his fingers leave your throbbing, begging cunt. “Please.” You croaked, eyes closed with your arms wound tightly around Bucky’s neck. You needed to cum, the ache becoming too much as you weakly pounded your fists against Bucky’s chest. 

“This isn’t fair!” You pouted, whining with tear brimmed eyes as Bucky cupped your jaw. A soothing thumb ran across your cheekbone as he held you closer and tighter. “Shh, I’ve got you, pretty girl. ‘M right here.” He cooed, pressing kisses to your face.

His metallic arm returned to your throat, thankful for the pressure you felt around your flesh. The water had cooled it down, soothing your scorching skin. You felt tears prick your eyes as your clit screamed for attention, deprived of the many orgasms Bucky had worked you up to.

You opened your mouth to beg for Bucky to do something again when you felt his tip slide through your folds. “That’s it, I’ve got you.” He whispered, hair laminated against his forehead in a mixture of sweat and shower water. You dug your fingernails into the soft flesh of his back, unsure if you were being too harsh but Bucky didn’t seem to mind.

He entered you slowly, drawing out the teasing but also letting you adjust to his impressive size. He was thick, stretching you deliciously as your head fell back against the tile. His lips were on the skin of your neck, collarbones, and jaw as he became fully seated inside of you. 

Your walls squeezed him, feeling full and content as he rocked his hips gently against yours. His pelvis gently grazed your clit as he began thrusting in and out of you with such force you thought you were both about to go through the bathroom wall. 

All of those thoughts were suddenly cast away as nothing but pure ecstasy filled your bones. The only thing in your mind was Bucky and how good he looked as he watched his cock slide in and out of your pussy. “Fuck, fuck, you feel so fuckin’ good.” Profanities left Bucky’s mouth, his forehead pressed tightly against yours. 

Your orgasm soon washed over you, your legs tightening around his waist as you arched your back into him. Bucky held you tightly, fucking you through your orgasm as you dropped your legs onto the tub floor. “Doll?” Bucky was confused as you let him slip out of you. 

You didn’t say anything, smirking up at him as he stroked himself watching as you sank down to your knees. His eyes went wide, pupils absolutely blown and engulfed by lust as you ran your hands up his thighs until they were resting just by his cock. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth.” You said, tone dripping with desire as he groaned and closed his eyes, his cock twitching in his hand at your words. “Are you sure?” He asked, breathless and clearly trying to hold off his release as he looked down at you. 

You wrapped your smaller hand over his large one, instructing him to continue jerking himself as you stuck your tongue out to welcome his hot tip onto it. “Holy shit, ‘m gonna cum so hard.” He groaned, eyes screwed shut as he pumped himself faster. 

You watched him, completely at your mercy as a guttural moan ripped through his chest. The sticky, salty liquid followed soon after as it spurted onto your tongue, lips, and down your throat. You swallowed every drop, cringing slightly at the bitter taste as Bucky finally opened his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he panted. “C’mere.” His words and actions were rushed as he pulled you up into his arms, pressing his lips against yours hastily tasting himself on your lips as you moaned softly. You opened your mouth to say something until you heard the familiar sound of your struggling shower head. 

It wheezed, spurting a few more streams of water until dying completely. 

“Looks like you didn’t fix the shower after all.” You smirked, mumbling your words against Bucky’s lips, to which he scoffed. “You ever thought it wasn’t my fault but your crappy showers?” He chid back as you raised your brows. 

“Well I hate to break it to you, Barnes.” Your voice was sweet, just above a whisper. “But I have yet to shower.” You winked, but Bucky was way ahead of you wanting to get you into his fully functioning shower as soon as humanely possible.


End file.
